The Jokester
'''The Jokester '''is the main antagonist of the 4th episode of the eighth season of ''Alvin an the Chipmunks ''and is actually a fictional fictional villain of a fictional movie called ''Batmunk ''(Also the title of the episode) which Alvin, Simon and Theodore are watching (after modifying Dave's car to look like the Batmobile much to Dave's ire at the end). His character is a parody of The Joker from the 1989 Batman film. Synopsis The Jokester (modeled after Alvin) is the archenemy of the titular Batmunk (modeled after Simon) and is apparently a toy entrepreneur as his apparent goal is to drive Wayne Enterprise (Which in this continuity is a toy company that makes Batmunk themed toys) out of business so he can dominate the toy market. The "movie" begins with his three henchmen, Moe, Curly and Chuckles, robbing a toy store and replacing all the Batmunk merchandise with Jokester merchandise, but ultimatly Batmunk catches them and the thieves are arrested. Later, Jokester bails his henchmen out of prison and after punishing them for giving him utterly useless toys to sell, decides to steal Wayne Enterprises latest toy, scheduled to be unveiled at an orphan's benefit and pass it off as his own. He and Moe, Curly and Chuckles go to the Wayne Toystore to steal the latest toy, only for them to find that the toy apparently is little more then a leather bag. However, Nikki Nale(A parody of Vikki Vale and modeled after Brittany) takes a picture of the thieves in their heist. Being a witness to the crime, Jokester himself kidnaps her in the clowns getaway car, but Batmunk pursues them in the batmobile. After a brief car chase, Batmunk rescues Nikki, but fails to recover the toy or capture Jokester. Later, Batmunk hatches a plan to recover the toy. Later that day, Nikki on live news reveals that the Jokester did not in fact steal the toy, but a counterfeit and the real toy will still be unveiled at the benefit, hosted by Brice Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprise and Batmunk's alter ego. Enraged, Jokester plans on stealing the toy himself. That evening at the benefit, before Wayne can reveal the toy, Jokester arrives in his hot air balloon and tries to steal the toy with a claw. But before he get get the toy, Wayne jumps in front of Jokesters claw and is inadvertently kidnapped. Nikki tries to rescue Wayne but she in turn is also kidnapped. Jokester writes an ultimatum that unless Batmunk arrives as Jokester's amusement park hideout with the real toy, he will kill Wayne and Nikki. Wayne's Butler Happy (A parody of Alfred and modled after Theodore reads the note, and since Wayne is Batmunk, and therefore cannot go to the amusment park, Happy decides to briefly take up of the mantle of Batmunk and try to rescue Wayne and Nikki. After some initial struggles with operating the Batplane, happy arrives, but since he did not bring the toy, Jokester attempts to kill Wayne and Nikki via a roller coaster with a bridge out. Fortunely despite little knowledge of how the Batplane works, Happy rescues the two. Wayne dons his cowl again (and a pair of roller skates) and after skating the roller coaster tracks, tackles a fleeing Jokester who crashes into a bowling ally. Realizing he has lost, Jokester surrenders, but asks where the real toy was all the time. Batmunk replies with "Right under your nose", Realizing that he was not only defeated but duped by his archenemy since he had the real toy from the start, Jokester throws a temper tantrum. Trivia * Earlier in the episode, before the "movie" starts Alvin comments that Super Villains get more fun. Simon scolds Alvin by saying that fun in nothing with good triumphing over evil. This leads to a brief argument between the two which Theodore breaks up, foreshadowing that Batmunk and Jokester would be portrayed by them. * Jokesters henchmen are apparently named after the Three Stooges. * There is a DC comics characters called Jokester, but he is an alternate reality version of the Joker and is heroic. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Archenemy Category:One-Shot